The 5 Times We Were Caught
by BlackHillsAngel
Summary: 5 times they were caught, each time by a different person. Will they ever get some privacy for once? R&R!


In this story, Joy is nice, and there was never any tension between her and the rest of Anubis. She was treated equally. Sorry joy haters, but if you don't like her being nice, don't read that part. As for my other story, You're My Chosen One, got a bit of writer's block. The last chapter should be up by the end of the week if my internet works. Rate & Review!

* * *

><p>All the 5 times we were caught by someone. Important people, classmates, enemies. Wow, now that I think about it, me and Fabian really need to work on that whole "privacy" and "not getting caught" thing.<p>

1st Time Joy

Fabian and I were in the dining room, doing our health homework. Scratch that, doing our health packet. Geez, teachers must not think we have lives outside of school. I look at my packet, then at Fabians. Needless to say, we both had nothing.  
>"This is hopeless." I said, giving up.<br>"I know right?" Fabian said to me. "I mean what is this? Measure your breath control? What is that?"  
>I laughed. Leave it to Fabian to not know what that means.<br>"Um Fabian," I said, "That means see how long you can hold your breath while doing an activity, like writing,"  
>"Or dancing," Fabian said, getting it. I thought of something then. I looked at him and said..<br>"Or kissing."  
>"Or kissing."<br>"Yea."  
>"So.." Fabian said, looking at the clock. 4:24.<br>"Oh Fabian, just hold your breath and kiss me already!"  
>"Happily." He then cupped my face and kissed me forcefully. I hungrily kissed him back, shoving my tounge in his mouth. I put my hands into his hair, grabbing and fisting it, causing a moan to come out of him. It seemed like only a short time, us making out. I heard the main door open, but I paid no attention. Suddenly, we heard a girl gasp behind us.<br>"Eeeeww guys. If your going to do that, please do it in a room" Joy said, covering her eyes and walking out the dining room.  
>Fabian and I jumped away, both blushing deep red.<br>"We might have gotten a bit too far." I said to Fabian.  
>"Well at least it was Joy," Fabian said. "She wouldn't rat us out or anything."<br>"That's true." I said "Maybe we should go somewhere more private than the dining room." He said.  
>"Yea, let's go." I said, walking out of the room with him.<br>"Oh, and Nina?"  
>"Yea?"<br>"2 minutes and 12 seconds."

* * *

><p>2nd Time Victor<p>

It was after we had fould the Mask of Anubis. Fabian had just admitted his feelings for me, and I to him.  
>We kissed passionately. His hands were then on my waist. They trailed down, going into my shirt, feeling every part of skin.<br>"More," I moaned into his lips. "Oh please, more."  
>He trailed his hands up and onto my bra. He touched and felt, before going under. He caressed my breasts, and kneaded them until I became hard.<br>I moaned into the kiss again, running my fingers through his hair, pulling, yanking gently, causing him to moan out. Fabian put his hands around my back, about to unhook my bra when suddenly, we heard a man yell.  
>"NINA MARTIN AND FABIAN RUTTER! IF I CATCH YOU AGAIN, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED AND BE FORCED TO MOVE HOUSES!" Victor yelled at us from above, with a glare that coulld kill even.<br>We quickly jumped away and ran to the kitchen. As soon as we got there, we started laughing our butts off.  
>"Well that went well" Fabian said, chuckling.<br>"Oh, yeah." I said back. Then I looked at him with a seductive look. "So, you wanna do it again?"  
>"What? Are you crazy?" He said.<br>Well," I said, walking back out to the hall, putting on my best innocent face. "Victor said IF he catches us again. He never said anything about us not doing it again."  
>Fabian, finally catching on, said, "Oh yeah? Well, then I'll be more than happy to oblige."<br>"I bet you would. You're the best, sexiest guy ever, you know that?"  
>"Oh I do," Fabian said, pulling me into a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>3rd Time Eddie<p>

This was on saturday. I was in Fabians room and his roommate, Eddie, was off on a date with Patricia. Fabian and I, of course, were taking advantage of this by having a badly needed date. Like always, however, it had turned into a somewhat heated makeout session, with Fabian and me in his bed, him on top. After a while, he had started roaming my body. Now don't get me wrong here, I loved what he was doing, but after what happened the other two times, I didn't want to think what would happen if we got caught, again.  
>"Fabian," I said, "We might get caught. Do we really want to do this here? When Eddie could come back at any second?" "Nina," Fabian said back, "Eddie and Patricia always get back at 8 for supper. It's 6:30. We have all the time in the world."<br>"You're right. Now, where were we?" I said with a seductive look.  
>We got back to making out, as he continued to roam my body. He kept one hand on my breast, while the other on my inner thigh. I wanted more, so much more, and either Fabian can read minds or he's as turned on as I am, we start doing more. He takes of his shirt, showing his toned body. I roam my hands over his chest, feeling every muscle, every piece of skin.<br>Eventually he had taken my shirt and skirt off, leaving me in my bra and boy-shorts. We hadn't gotten this far, and I was stil; a bit uncomfortable with my body. I tried covering up, but Fabian took my arms away and looked at me.  
>"No, don't." He said. "You're beautiful, perfect as you can get."<br>I felt myself loosen up, and felt love towards him. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."  
>"It's the truth, no one can hide it, not even the best hiders."<br>"I love you, Fabian."  
>"I love you too, Nina."<br>It was such a romantic moment. Fabian and I were head-over-heels in love, and he's been the sweetest thing ever. Then the door opened.  
>"Whoa," Eddie said, "Sorry for interupting. Umm, I just came to call you down to dinner. Wow Fabian, never knew you had the ability to go this far. Well then," He said backing out of the room. "I'll see you guys downstairs."<br>Fabian and I both then got up and looked at the clock.  
>8:24 PM.<br>Crap.

* * *

><p>4th Time Mr. Sweet<p>

This time, it was just really bad timing. Like super bad. We had come into Mr. Sweet's office to ask him about a fundraiser for security in the Frobesher Library. When we went to his office, he was just coming out for his lunch break, and told us to stay till he comes back in a half hour. We had a half hour to wait, so of course we had to keep ourselves occupied, and thumb wrestling and finger slaughter on his ipod was getting boring. So, after a while, I thought of something.  
>"Wanna play Truth or Dare?" I asked.<br>"Sure." He said back.  
>"Safe or Dirty?" I said back.<br>He looked at me with a smirk. "Dirty. Real dirty"  
>I laughed. "Ok then. So you first. Truth or dare?"<br>"Umm, truth."  
>"Ok. So, have you ever been caught, well, masturbating?"<br>"Truth? Well yes actually. By my uncle. After that," He said, "I always made sure to lock the door."  
>"Oh wow. That must've been a sight." I tease.<br>"I bet it would be." He laughs. "Your turn. Truth or Dare?"  
>I might as well go for what I want anyways, and that's Fabian. "Dare." I say quite confidently.<br>"Dare?" He said, as if he heard me wrong. "Someone's feeling dirty. Anyways, I dare you to give me a lapdance."  
>"You sure?" I say, wanting to tease him. "It's gonna be really hard to hide the tent in your pants while talking to Mr. Sweet when he gets back."<br>"Just do it." He says. He then gets into a chair and puts his arm around my waist, pulling me into a chair.  
>"Gladly" I start rubbing against him, first below his crotch, inching closer. Then I started rubbing against it, feeling the hardness coming from him. I turned around, straddling him till we kissed. I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling and yanking gently.<br>"Oh dear," A voice said. "I certainly hope this wasn't what you were going to show me."  
>We broke apart and stood up.<br>Mr. Sweet.  
>Fabian spoke first. "It wasn't, Mr. Sweet. We're really sorry, it'll never happen again."<br>Mr. Sweet looked at Fabian, then at me. "You better hope it not. Now both of you, get to your houses. Since it's your first time getting in trouble for both of you, i'll let it go. But next time," He said with a serious tone, "You will be punished. Do you understand?"  
>"Yes." We both say, and we walk out of his office, and head to our houses. In the end, however, we were both thinking the same thing.<br>I hate Truth or Dare.

* * *

><p>5th Time ALL of our house members<p>

I don't even know what happened here. We had this all planned out since the announcement of the school field trip two weeks ago. It was to the Art Museum, followed by the SteakHouse. Fabian didn't have enough money to go, and I didn't like steak because it reminds me of cow slaughter. Don't even get me started on how wrong that is, by the way.  
>Anyways, all students not going had the day off, so we decided to stay at Anubis house to do, well, you know what I'm talking about. Anubis house was leaving at 6 and arriving at some time after 8. No way we could get even remotely caught, unless by camera and whatnot. Trudy had gone with them, leaving breakfast on the table and lunch in the oven.<br>Fabian had woken up at 7am, which is WAY too early for a saturday.

"Go back to bed Fabian," I said. "It's too early."  
>"I'm too lazy to walk back down. Can't I just sleep with you?"<br>"What if someone comes?" I asked him.  
>He then looked at me with puppy-dog eyes, hoping, pleading.<br>I looked at him. "Fine, but you're explaining it to Vicor if he comes back earlier somehow-"  
>"He won't." Fabian replied, "He loves steak and art. He'll want to come later if anything." He then climbed in beside me and I cuddled against him, my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest. So then we ended up sleeping together till 12. We had breakfast, watched some tv, make-out, watched a movie, make-out, and then had lunch. Then make-out. It was 6 then. We both changed into our pjs. Me in a light blue tank top and green pajama shorts, and Fabian in his old gray shirt and red and gray pajama pants.<br>"I know this is kind of sudden," Fabian says to me as we're cuddles on the couch, watching a film. "But can I kiss you now?"  
>This make me laugh. Also admire him, that he'd be such a gentleman to ask me that, even though he knows he doesn't need my permission.<br>"Go ahead."

He leans in towards me and places a soft kiss on my lips. Before he could pull away, however, I get on top and straddle him, kissing him harder. He doesn't object to this, so I go further, gently thrusting my toungue in his mouth, while he caresses my breasts, softly kneading them under my shirt.  
>I moan gently, causing him to get hard. I moan even louder by the touch, and straddle him harder and faster. He moans out, causing me to feel more turned on than ever. He's about to take off my shirt, gently pulling up,<br>"Woah, didn't see that coming."  
>We both quickly jump up to see who said that. It was Alfie. Along with Jerome, Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Mara, and Amber. Everyone. They all look at us before commenting all at once.<p>

Jerome - "Wow Fabian, never think you'd get this far with any girl."

Mara - "I really didn't wish to see that."

Eddie - "Congrats guys, you have officially ruined the couch for me. Now where am I supposed to sit? The floor?"

Particia - "Great. Now i've lost my appetite. And since you came no more than 10 minutes close to christening the couch, I suggest not to let them downstairs alone again. Ever."

Joy - "Really guys? Even after last time? I swear nobody listens to me here."

Amber - "If I had known Fabina would come to this, I would've been a bit less pursuasive."

"Wait" I interupt. "Why are you guys home early? Shouldn't you be at the SteakHouse by now?"  
>"Well, we did go to the SteakHouse." Amber explains. "But Jerome and Alfie snuck out and somehow started a kitchen fire so we got kicked out before we could eat. So we ordered pizza here and came home." The doorbell rang then, singnaling the pizza. Everyone left, leaving me and Fabian alone, staring at the doorway.<br>Why does this keep happening?


End file.
